elisa_di_rivombrosafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 21
Die einundzwanzigste Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 15. Februar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der erste Teil der elften Folge. Elisa und Fabrizio machen sie auf den Weg zu Giulios Trauerfeier. Angelo erscheint und berichtet, dass Titta sie zur Feier begleiten wird weil er vom Pferd gefallen ist undsich den rechten Arm verletzt hat. Gleich darauf erscheinen Soldaten, um ihn wegen des Vorfalls zu verhören. Doch Fabrizio meint streng, dass er zu de Beerdigung seines Freundes geht und er später zu ihnen kommen wird. Auch Isabella und Lucrezia bereiten sich für die Trauerfeier vor. Isabella hat gehört, dass Fabrizio seinen Freund im Duell getötet hat. Lucrezia ist sicher, dass Fabrizio ihn beim Suchen der Liste entdeckt. Doch Giulio war ein unschlagbarer Schwertkämpfer, was Lucrezia deshalb Fragen aufwirft. Isabella befürchtet, dass bei den Ermittlungen ihre Herrin involviert werden könne. Das einzige Problem, dass Lucrezia beschäftigt, ist Elisa. Sie weist Isabella daraufhin, dass sie Elisa eliminieren wird. Lucrezia beaufragt Isabella, eine Rose zu nehmen und jedes Dorn mit einem von Lucrezia gegebenen Gift zu färben. Bei der Beerdigung wird sie sich Elisa nähern und sie mit der Rose kratzen, Stunden später sollte das Gift Wirkung zeigen. Lucrezia kann sich Elisa ja nicht nähern und ausserdem ist Isabella die Person, der Lucrezia am meisten traut. Danach begibt sich Lucrezia bei ihrem „Sohn“ Martino, der Fieber hat. Im Delirium erwähnt Martino Elisa und fragt, wo sie ist. Angelo begibt sich zum Treffpunkt mit Beauville und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Beauville möchte wissen, was genau passiert ist. Angelo erzählt ihm, was Ristori selbst preisgegeben hat: Er hat seinen Freund in einem Spassduell getötet. (Womöglich lügt Fabrizio, da ansonsten Giulios Selbstmord bekannt wird und sein Freund keine kirchliche Bestattung kriegt). Beauville ist aber sicher, dass sich die beiden wegen der Liste gestritten. Zudem ist er auf Angelo sauer, da er ihm lediglich Hypothesen und Unschlüssigkeiten bringt und keine Bestätigungen. Beauville möchte endlich die Liste. Angelo erwähnt noch, dass nun ein Gendarmenführer den Mord des Conte Drago ermittelt. Fabrizio und Elisa kommen bei der Beerdigung an. Sorbelloni und seine Frau lästern über den Conte, da Fabrizio angeblich zuerst seinen Freund getötet hat und dann zu seiner Beerdiung erscheint. Isabella zögert zu handeln, Lucrezia warnt sie, für immer ohne sie auszukommen. Isabella streift dann „aus Versehen“ mit den Rosen über Elisas Hand und Lucrezia beauftragt ihren Diener Gasparo die Kutsche der Ristori zu folgen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Elisa wirklich tot ist. Isabella fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl und bittet ihrer Herrin um die Erlaubnis, sich Zuhause zurückzuziehen. Lucrezia beruhigt ihre Dienerin, da sie heute etwas Wichtiges vollbracht hat und ist erfreut, Elisa bald tot zu sehen. Fabrizio begibt sich zur Gendarmerie, um zu Giulios Tod befragt zu werden. Er erwähnt dem Soldat, dass er aus Notwehr gehandelt hat, da Giulio betrunken war und im Duell ausgeartet ist. Der Soldat ist aber von Fabrizios Version nicht überzeugt und glaubt, der Conte verschweige etwas. Doch für den Moment genügt es. Auch Elisa hat als Augenzeugin Fabrizios Geschichte bestätigt. Fabrizio verteidigt Elisa vom Gerede des Soldats und meint, dass sie eines Tages seines Frau wird. Als die beiden zurückkehren, sprechen sie nochmals von der Befragung. Elisa hat Angst, dass der Hauptmann Fabrizio bitten wird, ihm die Bibliothek zeigen wird. Doch Fabrizio versichert Elisa, dass bei einer Ankunft der Soldat in der Bibliothek nichts finden wird. Elisa, die sich auch schon vorher an der Hand kratzte, fühlt sich auf einmal übel und Fabrizio bittet Titta, anzuhalten. Elisa schnappt dabei am Wasserfall wo sie einst badete nach Luft und fühlt sich schon besser. Gasparo beobachtet alles und sieht, dass Elisa noch lebt. Beauville begibt sich zum Hauptmann der Gendarmerie, der vom Besuch geehrt ist. Beauville ordnet an, dass er ab jetzt die Ermittlungen zum Tod des Conte Drago aufnehmen wird. Geplagt von ihrem schlechten Gewissen packt Isabella ihre Sachen, um vor ihrer Herrin zu flüchten. Dabei denkt sie noch an Martino und holt ihn zu sich in ihrem Zimmer. Martino hat noch Fieber, doch Isabella versichert ihn, zu Elisa zu gehen. Währenddessen berichtet Gasparo der Marchesa, dass Elisa immer noch am Leben ist. Lucrezia warnt ihn zu bestrafen, falls er lügt. Daraufhin machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Isabella, die die Tür abgeschlossen hat. Bevor sie ihrer Herrin die Tür öffnen kann, versteckt sie Martino und ihre Tasche im Schrank. Isabella meint, dass sie sich am Umziehen war, wobei Lucrezia misstrauisch das offene Fenster anspricht. Als Gasparo ihr auf Anordnung der Marchesa eine Ohfreige verpasst, stürtzt Isabella gegen den Schrank. Der Schrank öffnet sich und Lucrezia bemerkt die Tasche und die Absicht dahinter. Martino versteckt sich noch gerade. Lucrezia möchte sie nochmals ohrfeigen, doch Isabella wehrt sich und meint, dass sie ihre Herrin nie verraten hat, selbst wo sie sich für Martinos Mutter ausgegeben hatte wo herauskam, dass Martino Fabrizios Sohn ist. Martino hört dies überrascht mit. Sie gesteht, dass sie ihre Würde nicht aufs Spiel gesetzt und Elisa nicht vergiftet hat. Lucrezia greift zu Gasparos Dolch und sticht auf Isabella ein, die verwundet zu Boden sinkt. Martino sieht die Szene entsetzt mit. Danach befiehlt sie Gasparo,die Blutspuren aufzuwischen und die Leiche fortzuschaffen. Gerade nach ihrer Tat taucht ein Diener auf der berichtet, dass Martino verschwunden ist. Lucrezia befiehlt, dass jeder nach dem Kleinen suchen muss. Martino kommt aus seinem Versteck raus, zieht einen Schuh raus und wirft ihn absichtlich aus dem offenen Fenster. Ein Diener entdeckt den Schuh und zeigt ihm der Marchesa. Lucrezia versteht, dass er somit geflüchtet ist und macht sich mit Gasparo auf den Weg zum Dorf, um ihn noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen. Martino, der unbemerkt das Haus verlassen konnte, nutzt die Abwesenheit der Dienerschaft und schnappt sich die Kutsche der Marchesa. Er macht sich auf den Weg zu Rivombrosa. Gasparo und Lucrezia haben Martino nicht gefunden. Auch die Bewohner haben den Burschen nicht gesehen. Lucrezia möchte darauf nach Rivombrosa zu fahren um ihn den Weg abzuschneiden. Sie ordnet Gasparo an, mit anderen Dienern eine Blockade zu errichten und Martino zu erschiessen, sobald sie ihn erblicken. Gasparo ist darüber entsetzt, doch Lucrezia zischt ihn sofort aus, da der Junge ihr Leben ruinieren könnte. Elisa und Fabrizio zurück. Sie möchten etwas essen und Elisa beschliesst, sich selbst darum zu kümmern. Angelo such zurzeit die Dokumente, als er Fabrizio kommen hört und geht. Er schafft es aber nicht rechtzeitig, die auf dem Tisch liegenden Bücher zu versorgen. Fabrizio kommt herein und bemerkt Angelos liegengelassenes Verband. Er nimmt das Buch mit den Dokumenten und geht zur Hauskappelle. Dort trifft er auf Anna. Er meint zu ihr, er möchte für Giulio ein Gebet sprechen. In Wirklichkeit versteckt Fabrizio das Buch unter dem Kreuz auf dem Altar. Gasparo hat mit fünf weiteren Männern eine Blockade errichtet. Sie finden es witzig, dass man so viele Männer braucht um ein Kind zu blockieren. Gasparo ratet ihnen, das Kind nicht zu unterschätzen. Lucrezia erscheint zu Fabrizio und erzählt vom Martinos Flucht. Womöglich hat er gesehen, wie sie Isabella geohrfeigt hat als sie sie beim Stehlen erwischte. Fabrizio ist entsetzt und furios zugleich mit der Mutter seines Kindes. Martino erscheint mit der Kutsche, doch die Blockade kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Gasparo sieht den Kleinen und richtet von weitem eine Pistole auf ihn. Auf Rivombrosa ist von weitem ein Schuss zu hören... ...Doch Martino kommt heil mit der Kutsche nach Rivombrosa. Er berichtet Elisa aufgelöst, dass ihn Lucrezia umbringen will und sie es mit Isabella schon getan hat. Lucrezia möchte Martino umarmen, doch Elisa befiehlt ihr fernzubleiben, da sie eine Heuchlerin ist. Als Lucrezia meint, dass sie die Mutter ist, erzählt Martino die Wahrheit. Lucrezia ist nicht seine Mutter, Isabella hat gesagt, wie sie alles erfunden hat als sie mitgehört hatte, dass er Fabrizios Sohn ist. Der Conte ist von der Wahrheit entsertzt und verlangt von der Marchesa zu verschwinden und sich in Zukunft von Elisa und seinem Sohn fernzuhalten. Gasparo fährt mit der Leiche von Isabella auf den See, um sie dort mit einem gebundenen Stein zu ertränken. Als ihre Hand aber das Wasser berührt, kommt sie unbemerkt vor Gasparo zu Bewusstsein, bevor er sie im See versenkt. ''„Ach Isabella, so enden die ungehorsamen Dienern. Wusstest du nicht, dass Liebe für Menschen wie uns verboten ist?“ ''– Gasparo zu Isabella, als er sie in den See wirft Fabrizio besucht Angelo im Stall. Er hat bemerkt, dass er sich verdächtig verhält und spricht ihm auf sein Verband an. Er glaubt, sein Knecht hat sich verkauft, um die Liste zu suchen. Doch Angelo verneint, bezahlt worden zu sein und meint streng zu seinem Herr, dass er die Ehre seiner Familie beschmutzt wenn er weiterhin die Liste versteckt. Fabrizio glaubt ihm auf der Seite der Verschworenen, doch Angelo erwidert, dass es eine Ehre war sein Leben für den König beim Attentat riskiert zu haben. Fabrizio meint, dass er das Attentat verhindert hat. Elisa verabschiedet sich von Margherita, da sie nach dem Tod von Giulio nach Turin geschickt wird. Fabrizio und Angelo haben sich mittlerweile beruhigt. Fabrizio erklärt seinem Freun, dass er schon die ganze Zeit versucht die Liste dem König zu überreichen. Als Angelo erwähnt, dass er für Beauville arbeitet, ist Fabrizio entsetzt, da Beauville als zweiter der Liste aufgeführt und Angelos guter Wille ausnutzt. Doch Angelo ist sicher, dass es nicht so ist. Eine Feier für Martinos Rückkehr mit vielen Kindern wird organisiert. Anna fällt auf, dass Emilia wirkt viel fröhlicher als sonst wirkt, was daran liegen könnte, dass Martino zurückgekehrt ist und ihr Vater weit weg wohnt. Antonio meint zu Anna, dass sie Alvise womöglich nie mehr wiedersehen wird, was sie auch hofft. Elisa meint zu Fabrizio, dass Angelo ehrlich ist. Auch Fabrizio zweifelt an die Aussage seines Freundes nicht, doch die Zweifel an Beauville bleiben. Danach gehen beide wieder zurück nach drinnen. Dort erzählt Martino den Kindern seine Fluchtgeschichte, wobei er natürlich übertreibt. Als ein Kind fragt, wie die Marcheisa heisst, meint Martino, dass er den ganzen Namen sowieso nicht verstehen würde. Plötzlich schiesst Fabrizio ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Ihm kommen die letzten Worte von Giulio im Sinn, wo er Fabrizio etwas von Lucrezia und ihrem falsch verstandenen Nammen murmelte. Er versteht nun, dass Giulio ihn warnen wollte und ihm geht ein Licht auf. Der Name neben Ranieri auf der Liste ist nicht der des Königsberater, sonder von dessen Frau: Lucrezia van Necker-Beauville.